An imaging device generally includes a structure defining a media path where media is located within the imaging device to perform operations related to imaging process. For example, a printer device may pick media from a stack of paper and pull the paper through a paper path to a print zone to receive print fluid, such as ink or toner, and the printed-on media is then placed on an output stack tray. A media path may generally include media guides to assist proper movement and orientation of the media through the media path.